


The Exception

by poppydogs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: It was already windy outside but Alya swore it just got stronger. Watching the leaves make a tiny whirlpool she looked into the distance and saw a flash of light. Soon the wind stops howling but suddenly a man came.Now there were many men that came by the school, but this one seems to be coming closer to her. She looks at the teacher for help but he was busy disciplining boys for eating glue sticks.Soon the man was in front of her as he looked at her over the fence. Studying him he had pasty skin, blue eyes, and messy hair but he kept looking at his watch every few seconds as if he was running late.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Exception

Pushing her hands in her pockets waiting for her mum to pick her up. Alya did the same thing all of her classmates were doing, griping the fence waiting for their parents to come.

Soon as her friend Michael leaves with his father it was just her and few kids that were busy picking rocks off the ground. 

It was already windy outside but Alya swore it just got stronger. Watching the leaves make a tiny whirlpool she looked into the distance and saw a flash of light. Soon the wind stops howling but suddenly a man came.

Now there were many men that came by the school, but this one seems to be coming closer to her. She looks at the teacher for help but he was busy disciplining boys for eating glue sticks.

Soon the man was in front of her as he looked at her over the fence. Studying him he had pasty skin, blue eyes, and messy hair but he kept looking at his watch every few seconds as if he was running late.

"Are Alya?" He said with hesitation. 

Nodding she was still scared and was about to run away.

"No no, wait everything fine." His hands flapping but giving her a warm smile.

Walking a bit closer she watches the man pull something out of his pocket and drop it into her hands. "Give this to your parents they will understand."

"Who are you?" She questions.

The man was about to open his mouth but hearing his watch beep the man ran away and in bright blue light, he was gone. 

Looking around everyone seemed to not notice as she looks up she sees her mum.

Running over she ran into her mum's legs and the two of them started walking home. Walking her mum asked what was in her hand. 

Dropping the object in her hand her mum stop walking and had a shock/confused look written on her face. "Where did you get this lemon?"

"Some man gave it to me," as she explains the story to her mum.

By that time they got home, there were tears in Jemma's eyes. "Mama what wrong?"

"It nothing," as she wiped her tears knowing what she must do.

"But who was he?" Alya asks as the two of them walking into the kitchen.

"He was someone me and your dad once knew." As she filled a pitcher of water. "He saved our lives actually."

"So he is smart like you and daddy?" Nodding her head Jemma pulled out more lemons and started cutting them. 

"But what was his name?" Helping her mum squeeze the lemon slices.

Jemma sigh as memories flow through her, "his name was Deke Shaw."

Nodding her head Jemma poured the lemon juice and sugar and stirred the drink.

"But why did he give me a lemon?" Watching the water turn yellow like the sun.

"Because lemons mean they care about you," pouring a cup for her.

Sipping it Alya widens her eyes at the sour but sweet drink. 

"Do you think we will ever see him again?" She questions once she finishes her drink.

Jemma smiled as she smoothed her daughter's hair down. "Only time will tell love it just a matter of time."

_When life gives you lemons make lemonade._

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss Deke


End file.
